Simplify the following expression: ${7(-3+2y)-(-5y+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-3+2y}{)} - (-5y+1) $ $ {-21+14y} - (-5y+1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -21+14y {-1(}\gray{-5y+1}{)} $ $ -21+14y + {5y-1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {14y + 5y} {-21 - 1}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {19y} {-21 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {19y} {-22}$ The simplified expression is $19y-22$